Efekt Wertera
by efronteria
Summary: W Hogwarcie pojawia się nowa uczennica, zachowująca się nieco inaczej niż pozostali. NIE DLA OSÓB PONIŻEJ 16 LAT  jedna z postaci umiera, scena/ sceny erotyczne
1. Chapter 1

Może najpierw dwa słowa wstępem... Planuję ok. dziesięć rozdziałów, że tak powiem. Będę starała się dodawać je codziennie albo co dwa dni. Tyle z mojej strony - zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

><p>Ciemne, pochmurne niebo widać było tego dnia nad Londynem. Pomimo lata i trwających wakacji, pogoda nie sprzyjała mieszkańcom miasta. Ludzie nie wychodzili z domu, w obawie przed nadchodzącym deszczem. Powoli maleńkie kropelki zaczęły spadać, by popsuć humor tym, którzy niedawno myli okna. Jednakże dla wielu był to dar od niebios. Powszechnie wiadomo, że z deszczem spływa wiele problemów a człowiek zostaje magicznie oczyszczony. Magia. Piękna rzecz dla wielu, ale straszna dla tych, którzy jej nie znają.<p>

Niedaleko Londynu stał dwór, w którym nikogo nie dziwiła jej obecność. Towarzyszyła ona jego mieszkańcom w każdej sytuacji. Piękne było to miejsce. W około dużego domu, widać było wielkie ogrody, które kusiły swoim wyglądem każdego. Jednakże domownicy niewiele się nim przejmowali. W tej chwili mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż ogrody, kwiaty i piękno.

- Draco! Zawołaj Catherine Elizabeth i poproś, żeby zeszła tu, do nas – dało się słyszeć z owego domu w to zachmurzone popołudnie.

Narcyza wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoy siedzieli na miękkiej, skórzanej kanapie. Przed nimi, na stole leżała koperta z żółtawego pergaminu. W oczy rzucał się woskowy herb z lwem, orłem, borsukiem i wężem. Gdy usłyszeli kroki na schodach, podnieśli wzrok. Zobaczyli wysoką, szczupłą dziewczynę z długimi, ciemnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Ubrana była w bluzę jakiegoś podrzędnego kampusu i jeansy. Podeszła i stanęła przed Narcyzą i Lucjuszem, mówiąc:

- Słucham? Wołaliście mnie...

- Cóż za bezczelność! Nie jesteśmy twoimi znajomymi – prychnął mężczyzna.- I cóż to za stój? W ten sposób obrażasz mnie, moją żonę i wszystkich czarodziejów w Londynie!

- Przepraszam...

- Och! Nie ma czasu na takie rzeczy! Catherino... - zaczęła Narcyza.- Na stole leży list zaadresowany do ciebie. To list z Hogwartu, jak się domyślasz. Wiesz, że nie będziesz miała już prywatnych lekcji. Nie zamierzamy ich opłacać, jak to robił dotychczas twój ojciec. Za pieniądze ze swojej skrytki zakupisz potrzebne przybory oraz szatę. Na Pokątną wybierzesz się z Draconem. Skończyłam.

Dziewczyna wzięła kopertę ze stołu i odeszła do swojego pokoju. Tam odczytała oczywistą formułkę, która zapraszała "pannę Catherinę Elizabeth Ring" do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Czekał ją piąty, a właściwie pierwszy, rok nauki w Hogwarcie.

Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi:

- Hey. Też dostałaś list, co? - zapytał Draco od progu.

- Chyba standardowo, nie?

- Taa... Możemy jechać jutro na Pokątną. Wiesz, umówiłem się z Blaise'm. Pasuje ci?

- Jasne. Draco... Jak tam jest?

- Wspaniale... - zaczął chłopak z błyskiem w oku. - Dużo ludzi, świetne jedzenie i quidditch. Wszystko, czego potrzeba! Założę się, że nie miałaś takiej frajdy na tych swoich prywatnych lekcjach, co Kate?

- Chyba tak – zaczęła cicho. - Ale ojciec tego chciał. Sądził, że cały ten tłok, jaki panuje w Hogwarcie, jest zbędny. Sprowadzał więc najlepszych czarodziejów, żeby nauczyli mnie czegokolwiek. Wiesz przecież. A po jego śmierci. No cóż, matce znudziło się bycie Śmierciożercą i puściła się z jakimś łysawym mugolem. Obrzydliwe!

- Noo... A co to jest? - Draco wskazał na wybrzuszenie w kopercie.

Kate zajrzała do środka i wyjęła złotą odznakę.

- Jesteś prefektem. Gratuluję! Chyba już wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z kimś wyjątkowym.

- Dziękuję – Kate uśmiechnęła się. - Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe? Nawet nie wiem, w jakim domu będę a mam zostać prefektem? To śmieszne!

- Witaj w Hogwarcie. Tu ironia i surrealizm są na porządku dziennym. A teraz zostawię cię samą. Jutro dość wcześnie się ewakuujemy z domu, więc bądź gotowa.

- Zrozumiałam – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się a Draco opuścił jej pokój.

Kiedy chłopak zamknął drzwi, Catherine rzuciła się na łóżko z wysoko uniesioną kopertą tak, by móc ją podziwiać. Zawsze marzyła o tej chwili. Chciała, by otaczali ją ludzie podobni do niej, pragnęła być wśród nastolatków takich jak ona. Nareszcie pojedzie do Hogwartu. Nawet zostanie prefektem – "cóż za wyróżnienie" mruknęła z sarkazmem. Szkoda tylko, że musiała zapłacić tak wysoką cenę, za spełnienie marzeń.

Kate powoli zamknęła oczy i czekając na jutro, odpłynęła w swój własny, magiczny świat.

Nazajutrz dziewczyna była strasznie podekscytowana. Szybko zjadła śniadanie przygotowane przez domowe skrzaty i pobiegła na górę, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. Po chwili zapukała do pokoju Draco, żeby go ponaglić. Jednakże chłopak był już gotowy, więc oboje pożegnali się z Narcyzą i Lucjuszem, wzięli szczyptę proszku Fiuu, by za moment znaleźć się na Pokątnej.

Jeszcze w domu ustalili, że na początku się rozłączą. Kate musiała pójść do Gringotta, by zaopatrzyć się w pieniądze. Tak też zrobiła. Jeden z goblinów zaprowadził ją do wypchanej po brzegi skrytki ("Jeszcze zostało po tatusiu a matka miewa wyrzuty sumienia"), by później pomaszerować przez Pokątną z chęcią wydania złotych galeonów. Na początku, jak każda chyba dziewczyna, skupiła się na ubraniach. Skierowała się więc do sklepu Madame Malkin, skąd wyszła obładowana torbami. W końcu nie może mieć jednej szaty! Poza tym musi mieć chociaż jedną szatę wyjściową a do tego potrzebne są jeszcze buty, dodatki i inne rzeczy. Pierwszy raz miała przy sobie tyle pieniędzy, więc może to było powodem jej rozrzutności.

Następnie skierowała się do Księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie była umówiona z Malfoy'em. Zobaczyła go przed drzwiami w towarzystwie czarnoskórego, wysokiego chłopaka – Blaise Zabini. Kate znała chłopaka dość dobrze. Dzieci Śmierciożerców trzymały się razem, a romans jego matki i jej ojca ułatwił sprawę.

- Hej Blaise! Jak zakupy? - zapytała Kate, podchodząc do chłopców.

- Witaj Catherino! Jeju... Ile ty masz tych rzeczy? Przecież wystarczy ci tylko jedna szata – zaśmiał się Blaise.

- Wiesz, jak to jest... Dziewczyna musi sobie dogodzić – powiedział Malfoy.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań cała trójka weszła do sklepu z listami książek w rękach. Rozdzielili się. Każdy miała znaleźć po trzy książki i wziąć po jednym egzemplarzu dla każdego. Kate odpowiedzialna była za eliksiry, transmutację i historię magii. Po znalezieniu tej ostatniej ("Czarodzieje znani i ci całkiem zapomniani"), zapłaciła i opuściła sklep, czekając aż Malfoy i Zabini uporają się z własnym zadaniem. Po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niej Blaise, by następnie przyszedł Draco, który męczył się z "Opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami".

- Jak można stworzyć TAKĄ książkę? Przecież to jest bez sensu – marudził. - Kto w ogóle lubi zwierzęta?

- Na pewno nie ty. Ale nie martw się, one też za tobą nie przepadają – usłyszeli głos zza ich pleców.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli trójkę nastolatków. Kate domyśliła się, że jeden z nich to Potter – blizna, okulary, wszystko się zgadza. Drugi musiał być więc Weasley'em – rude włosy, piegi. A ta trzecia... Szlama Granger. Znała ich z opowiadań Malfoya. Ponoć miała się trzymać od nich z daleka, jak i od całego Gryffindoru.

- Zamknij się, Potter – syknął Draco.- Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje.

- Daj spokój Draco – Kate podeszła z wyciągniętą ręką do tamtej trójki i powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Jestem Kate. Dokładnie Catherina Elizabeth Ring, ale kto zwraca uwagę na takie szczegóły, co? Wy nie musicie się przedstawiać. Wiele o was słyszałam. Niezbyt dobre rzeczy, ale... Powiedzmy, że nie zwracam na to uwagi. Harry, Ron i Hermiona, tak?

Swoim zachowaniem Kate zbiła wszystkich z tropu. Spodziewali się wrednej riposty w ślizgońskim stylu a otrzymali uśmiech od koleżanki Malfoy'a. Blaise stał z otwartą buzią, nie wiedząc, co zrobić i myśleć.

-Mhm... - przewała ciszę Hermiona. - Hmm... Skąd jesteś?

-Mieszkałam w Londynie, ale musiałam przenieść się do Malfoy'ów – wiecie, skorzystać z ich uprzejmości – Ron parsknął śmiechem a dziewczyna go zignorowała. - Idę na piąty rok, więc się spotkamy. Do tej pory miałam prywatne lekcje, ale orientuję się w bieżącym materiale.

-Tak, tego... To do zobaczenia – rzucił Harry i pociągnął Rona oraz Hermionę za sobą.

-Co ty zrobiłaś? - krzyknął Malfoy, po ich odejściu.

-Nie denerwuj się. Wszyscy tak czy siak się o tym dowiedzą, dowiedzą się o mnie. Uniknę przez to zbędnych plotek i komentarzy, bo ta trójka zaraz poinformuje wszystkim, jaka to jestem słodka i miła. Poza tym... Czy to nie miłe mieć za przyjaciela Harrego Pottera? Chłopca, który przeżył? Zwłaszcza, gdy pragnie się czyjejś śmierci... - dodała cicho Kate.

-I to właśnie przez takie zachowanie ona bije nas na głowę. To dlatego Czarny Pan sądzi, że jest najlepszą kandydatką na Śmierciożercę – powiedział Zabini. - Ale to dopiero za rok, co Kate?

-Zobaczymy, jak się sprawy potoczą. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

Na tym zakończyli ten temat i dokończyli zakupy. Kociołki, miotły, składniki do eliksirów – wszystko, czego trzeba do Hogwartu. Na koniec kupili sobie po wielkim lodzie czekoladowym. Żegnając Blaise'a Kate tryskała radością. Uśmiechała się i komentowała wszystko i wszystkich. Jak mała dziewczynka w Disneylandzie. Później Draco i Kate wrócili do domu, by tam rozejść się w swoje strony.


	2. Chapter 2

Reszta wakacji upłynęła w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Kate przejrzała wszystkie podręczniki ("Nie zachowuj się, jak ta szlama Granger!"), wyczyściła klatkę swojej nowej sowy (Pomarańczy), którą przesłała jej matka "z najlepszymi życzeniami". Czasami jej niecierpliwość ukazywała się przez dziwne zachowanie, np. napady szału, podczas których nikt nie mógł wejść do pokoju.

W końcu nadszedł upragniony moment. Pierwszy września okazał się być pięknym, słonecznym dniem. Za oknem nie widać było żadnej chmury, co w tym miesiącu jest widokiem niezbyt częstym. Catherine wstała wcześnie i zaczęła się pakować do swojego nowego kufra. Następnie przyjrzała się dokładnie wszystkiemu. Miała wszystko, z wyjątkiem... Spojrzała w róg pokoju i zobaczyła swoją gitarę. Była to zwykła gitara akustyczna, całkiem mugolska, która ułatwiała jej życie przed całym tym zamieszaniem ze śmiercią ojca. Podeszła do instrumentu i spakowała go w pokrowiec. Postanowiła, że nie zostawi swojej przyjaciółki tylko dlatego, że jedzie do Hogwartu. Tam przecież też mają do czynienia z muzyką, prawda? Malfoy opowiadał jej o zeszłorocznym balu. Strasznie mu zazdrościła, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. W końcu była dziewczyną – prawie Śmierciożercą, ale jednak dziewczyną, mogła więc czasami zamarzyć o tańcach czy odrobinie miłości.

Kiedy Kate stwierdziła, że jest gotowa, zeszła ze swoimi pakunkami na dół. Postawiła wszystko przed drzwiami i skierowała się do kuchni. Usiadła na przeciwko Dracona, który właśnie zjadał coś, co wyglądem przypominało zieloną jajecznicę. Skrzat domowy podał jej herbatę i owe zielone coś. Kate podziękowała ("Też mi coś – dziękować skrzatowi") i zabrała się do jedzenia. Po śniadaniu mieli ruszać. Draco postanowił, ze dadzą sobie radę sami. Ot, krótki spacerek nikomu nie zawadzi. Kate dostrzegła ulgę na twarzy ojca chłopaka. Chyba już miał dość jej obecności i dziwnych zwyczajów.

Po wyjściu z domu Draco skierował się na jakąś szarą ulicę. Kate szła za nim, nie przejmując się reakcjami mugoli na ich bagaż.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Draco.

- Jestem strasznie zdenerwowana. W końcu to mój pierwszy dzień, prawda? Mam prawo się denerwować, ekscytować i wszystko naraz!

- Spokojnie. Bez nerwów. Zaraz będziemy na King Cross.

I rzeczywiście. Nie minęło dziesięć minut jak znaleźli się na stacji. Kate zastanawiała się, jak o jest możliwe, że tak szybko się tu znaleźli. Zapewne przeoczyła pewne drobne szczegóły, którymi Draco pomógł im w podróży. W końcu zobaczyła to, na co tak długo czekała. Pobiegła na barierki, by po chwili stanąć przed pięknym, czerwonym pociągiem.

- Tutaj zmienia się moje dotychczasowe życie, nie?

- Mówisz, jakbyś miała umrzeć. Bierzesz te teksty z jakichś durnych mugolskich dramatów? - zaśmiał się Malfoy.

Niedługo dołączył do nich Blaise i razem weszli do wagonu w poszukiwaniu dobrych miejsc. W końcu znaleźli wolny przedział i się w nim rozgościli. Kate zdumiał tłok młodych czarodziejów skaczących, biegających i krzyczących w pociągu. Co chwila widziała, jak jakieś dzieciaki goniły się, wymachując różdżkami w śmieszny sposób. Podobał się jej ten natłok ludzi. Nieczęsto widziała tylu młodych czarodziejów w jednym miejscu. Teraz będzie to dla niej codzienność, więc powinna się przyzwyczaić.

Po chwili Kate przypomniała sobie, że powinna iść do przedziały prefektów. Wstała, gdy pociąg ruszył a ona niebezpiecznie się zachwiała. Gdy wreszcie znalazła równowagę, wyszła z przedziału i poszła długim, wąskim korytarzem. Teraz było nieco spokojniej. W innych przedziałach widziała te same dzieciaki, które przed sekundą biegały w euforii. Teraz grzecznie siedziały na miejscach i rozmawiały podekscytowane o smokach, miotłach i innych, magicznych rzeczach. W pewnym momencie usłyszała z jednego przedziały:

- Kate! Chodź do nas!

Zawróciła, by zobaczyć, kto ją rozpoznał. Był to Ron. Siedział na kanapie z Harrym i Hermioną a na przeciwko niej jakaś dziwna blondynka czytała Żonglera. Obok dziewczyny siedział lekko przy-grubawy chłopak, który w rękach trzymał ropuchę.

- Hej. Nie zauważyłam was – powiedziała z uśmiechem Kate.

- Ale jak widzisz, Ron zauważa ładne dziewczyny – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

- Dziękuję.

- Czy masz problemy ze skrętogłowkami? - zapytała blondynka z Żonglerem. Miała bardzo ładny, melancholijny głos- jeżeli taki istnieje.

- Umm... Nie wydaje mi się. Ale miło, że pytasz. Jestem Catherina – podała i uścisnęła rękę dziewczyny.

- Luna.

- A ja jestem Neville. Neville Longbottom – powiedział cicho chłopak w kącie i podał rękę Kate.

- Och! To twoich rodziców Bella... Przepraszam. Chciałam powiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro, i że bardzo podziwiam twoich rodziców. Zapewne jesteś tak samo odważny i silny jak oni – Kate w duchu wrzeszczała na siebie za tę akcję. Jak mogła być aż tak głupia? Ale widocznie ostatnie zdanie spodobało się Neville'owi, gdyż na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec. - A teraz wybaczcie, bo idę do przedziały prefektów.

- My też. Ron i ja. Możemy sie z tobą zabrać? - zapytała Hermiona.

Cóż zrobić... Kate uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z ową dwójką na korytarz. Znowu mijała wielu ludzi a Ron starał się mówić jej, kto jest kim. W międzyczasie dowiedziała się wszystkiego o domach w Hogwarcie. Hermiona wtajemniczyła ją również w charaktery nauczycieli i ostrzegła Kate przed Snapem, na co ta lekko się uśmiechnęła. Po kilku minutach w końcu dotarli do przedziału prefektów, w którym było już sporo osób. Okazało się, że piątoklasiści byli potrzebni do zapoznania się z regulaminem. Ponadto już mieli ustalić, kto, gdzie pilnuje wieczorami. Kate zostało przydzielone siódme piętro a uściślajac jego część. Ron z Hermioną postanowili pilnować trzeciego piętra ("Budzi wspomnienia"). Po dziesięciu minutach zostali zwolnieni. Kate poszła do swojego przedziału i zobaczyła, że miejsce obok Dracona zajęte było przez Pansy Parkinson.

- Och, kochanie! A ty nie jesteś przypadkiem prefektem? - zapytała przesłodzonym głosem Kate.

- Jasne, że jestem. Jak JA mogłabym nie być? Ale nie widzę potrzeby, żeby przebywać w jednym przedziale z jakimiś Gryfonami – fuknęła Pansy.

- Czarny Pan byłby z ciebie dumny. Ach tak! On cię nawet nie kojarzy – szepnęła Kate i uniosła lekko brwi. Blaise i Draco się zaśmiali.

- Myślisz, że przyjechałaś do Hogwartu i teraz będziesz wszystkich rozstawiać po kątach, zdziro?

- Ależ czemu tak ostro? Ja jestem dla ciebie miła. Gdybym była niemiła, nie przybyłabyś w pierwszym roku do szkoły? Pamiętasz to, Pansy?

Po tych słowach Parkinson opuściła ich przedział. Na jej twarzy widać było gniew. Co się dziwić? Właśnie odebrano jej szansę przebywania dwóch godzin w obecności Draco.

- Jesteś suką – stwierdził rzeczowo Blaise.

- Dziękuję – Kate uśmiechnęła się, pokazując mu język.

Dalsza podróż minęła spokojnie. Obyło się bez zbędnych czarów czy sztuczek. Kate kupiła jedną czekoladową żabę i fasolki wszystkich smaków, ekscytując się smakiem moczu: "O rany! To genialne! Jak ktoś na to wpadł?", na co jej towarzysze odwrócili się ze zniesmaczonymi minami.

Kiedy wysiadali z wagonu, Kate usłyszała:

-Pierszoroszczni i Catherine Elizabeth Ring! No, pierszoroczni, nie pchać się! Catherine! Ej, ty, jak będziesz tak wymachiwał tą różdżką, to szybko ją stracisz! Pierszoroczni!

Pożegnała się z chłopakami i skierowała się w stronę wielkiego, włochatego mężczyzny.

-To ja jestem Catherine. Bardzo mi miło.

-Super, że jesteś. Już się denerwowałem. No wiesz... Myślałem, że pomyliłem nazwisko, bo zawsze tylko "pierszoroczni i pierszoroczni". A teraz utrudnili mi zadanie. Jestem Hagrid. Pierszoroczni za mną!

Kate poszła razem z pierwszakami i Hagridem. Weszła do łodzi z dwoma chłopcami, którzy ze zdzwieniem patrzyli na jej piersi.

-Jestem Al. A to jest Chris. Chcemy być w Gryffindorze a ty?

-Jestem Kate. Jestem też od was starsza. A gdzie chcę być? Chyba w Slytherinie.

-Woow.. – szepnął Chris z podziwem. - To właśnie tam był Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

-Tak. Był w Slytherinie. Ale nie martwcie się... Jego już nie ma, prawda? - stwierdziła szeptem Kate, co chyba trochę uspokoiło chłopców.

Dopłynęli do zamku, którego widok budził pozytywne emocje w Kate. Była podekscytowana nie mniej, niż dzieciaki w około. W końcu przyszła do nich kobieta, jak się przedstawiła, profesor McGonagall, i zabrała ich przed wielkie drzwi, które same się otworzyły. Wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila, kiedy Kate zobaczyła Wielką Salę, o której tyle słyszała. Sufit rzeczywiście był imponujący. Ale najśmieszniejszym faktem było to, że górowała nad wszystkimi pierwszoklasistami. Dzieciaki sięgały jej do piersi, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałych uczniów. Wszyscy pokazywali sobie Kate palcami i szeptali coś między sobą. W końcu Kate i reszta nowych stanęli przed stołkiem z Tiarą Przydziału. Uczniów poinformowano, że obecna jest w tym roku nowa uczennica, że proszeni są o pomoc jej i że ona pierwsza zostanie przydzielona do domu.

Siadając na stołku, Kate zobaczyła, że Al i Chris do niej machają. Uśmiechnęła się i odmachała im. "Będę miała więcej znajomych wśród Gyfonów, niżeli wśród Ślizgonów". Profesor McGonagall nałożyła dziewczynie tiarę. Ta przemówiła, wzbudzając strach wśród pierwszorocznych:

-Dziwna sytuacja, nieprawdaż? SUMY w tym roku, a ty dopiero do domu przydzielona zostaniesz. Który chcesz? Jesteś zdolna i mądra, ale... - na sali dało się słyszeć śmiechy i szepty. - Niech będzie tak rodzinnie: SLYTHERIN!

Przy ostatnim stole zapanowała wrzawa. Cieszyli się, że Kate do nich dołączy – miłe. Nawet bardzo.

Kiedy poproszony został Al, przydzielili go do Gryfonów. Chrisa zresztą też. Widziała uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Kiedy wszyscy byli przy stołach, zaczęła się uczta. Tyle jedzenia Kate pierwszy raz na oczy widziała. Zresztą tyle wygłodniałych facetów też. Każdy rozmawiał z sąsiadem. Kate towarzyszył Draco, obok niego siedział Blaise. Po drugiej stronie dziewczyny był niejaki Teodor Nott. Całkiem miły chłopak. Rozmawiała z nim o testralach, które widział, a z którymi miała niegdyś przyjemność Kate.

Po skończonej uczcie wszyscy uczniowie mieli rozejść się do dorminatoriów. Ku wielkiej uciesze Kate była z Pansy Parkinson – swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką (i tu pojawia się sarkazm). W pokoju nie zwracała uwagi na komentarze Pansy, bowiem była zbyt zaabsorbowana rozpakowywaniem się. W końcu położyła się do łóżka, by jutro zacząć nowy dzień w nowej szkole. Czekało ją tyle wrażeń, o których Kate nawet nie zdołała pomyśleć.


	3. Chapter 3

W Hogwarcie czas płynął wyjątkowo szybko, dlatego Kate nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy kalendarz zaczął informować o rozpoczęciu się października. Pierwszy miesiąc zleciał na poznawaniu nauczycieli i zdobywaniu znajomych. Ci pierwsi nie pozostawiali na Kate suchej nitki. Wszyscy chcieli się przekonać, co tak naprawdę umie dziewczyna "po tych swoich widzimisię, jakimi są prywatne lekcje". Na szczęście dla niej, Snape trochę jej folgował. Tylko niekiedy prychał, gdy zamiast ważyć jakiś eliksir, pisała referat na zaklęcia. Jeżeli chodzi o znajomych to nie było żadnych problemów. Co rusz Kate poznawała 'przyjaciela kolegi, który kumplował się z jedną Krukonką'. W październiku wszyscy piątoklasiści byli znajomymi Kate. Nie każdy darzył ją sympatią, ale nigdy nie można wszystkim dogodzić, więc dziewczyna się tym nie przejmowała. Jako prefekt też radziła sobie całkiem dobrze. Pilnowała porządku, czasem fuknęła coś niegrzecznego, raz nawet pomogła jakiejś małej Puchonce odnaleźć się w zamku. Urocze było to zajęcie – doprawdy!

Gdy na początku października Kate przemierzała siódmy korytarz w jedną i drugą stronę, usłyszała głosy. Poszła w kierunku skąd dochodziły i zobaczyła, że na jednej z ławek siedzi dwóch rudych bliźniaków, majacych między sobą Ala.

- To ci na pewno pomoże! Jak zjesz tego cukierka przed eliksirami...

- Snape będzie musiał cię zwolnić, bo inaczej utonie w twoich wymiocinach. Tym sposobem masz godzinę więcej przed transmutacją.

Kate podeszła do nich i stanęła przed ławką.

- Hej Al – zaczęła. - Wiesz, że jest już późno i powinieneś być w Pokoju Wspólnym? Zmykaj.

- Uhm... Sorka – uśmiechnął się chłopiec i pobiegł w stronę jednej z wież, łapiąc cuksy.

Bliźniacy wstali i Kate zauważyła, że oboje są strasznie wysocy.

- Jaka miła pani prefekt, prawda Fred?

- Prawda, George. A jaka ładna.

- Zgadza się, braciszku. Nie ukarała Gryfona. Spójrz na jej szatę. To Ślizgonka.

- Och! George! To nieprawda! To musi być eliksir wielosokowy! Widziałeś kiedyś miłą i ładną Ślizgonkę?

- Ja tu jestem! - przerwała im Kate. - Możecie się uspokoić?

- No nie wiem, nie wiem – mruknął jeden. - Dlaczego jeszcze cię nie znamy?

- Chodzimy tu siedem lat...

- I niemożliwe, żebyśmy nie zauważyli

- Ciebie – dokończył drugi słodko.

- Nie jesteście wcale zabawni... Zaraz, wy jesteście Weasley'e! Bracia Rona!

- Nie przyznajemy się do tego ochoczo...

- Ale prawda jest smutna i bolesna.

- Jestem Kate. Poznałam Rona w wakacje, na Pokątnej... A wy jesteście...? - zapytała dziewczyna, żeby móc w końcu ich odróżnić.

- Fred. Miło mi cię poznać, Kate. To jest George – wskazał na brata. - A Ron...

- Nic się nam nie chwalił – dokończył George.

Kate uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Byli tacy zabawni i mili, że aż dziwne, iż Ślizgoni ich nie lubili. Jasne, słyszała nieraz, że któryś pierwszak kupił coś od nich, ale później miał przechlapane w dormitorium. Starsi patrzyli na owego pierwszaka z mordem w oczach. Najgorzej mieli ci, którym naprawdę podobały się produkty Weasley'ów.

- To wy sprzedajecie te dziwne rzeczy, nie? Te cukierki – wymiotki, czy jakieś inne pierdoły.

- Tak, to my – George wypiął dumnie pierś.

- Dobra, w porządku. Nic z tym nie zrobię, bo i po co? Ale poproszę was bardzo serdecznie o to, żebyście poszli już do dormitorium, okay?

- Dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział George.

- I jeszcze więcej... - rzucił na odchodne Fred.

Kate się zaśmiała i patrzyła na odchodzących bliźniaków. "Ci Ślizgoni są naprawdę jacyś dziwni" – mruknęła i poszła do lochów.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Kate zobaczyła tylko Draco i Blaise'a. Usiadła obok czarnoskórego chłopaka na kanapie i przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie o meczu quidditch'a, który miał się odbyć następnego dnia.

- Pewnie Harry Potter znów będzie chciał zaimponować innym i złapać ten cholerny znicz! - powiedział Malfoy.

- Daj spokój, przecież jeżeli wasi ścigający się spiszą, to może wygramy.

- Czy ty, Blaise, sugerujesz, że nie dam rady złapać znicza? - burknął Draco, wstając z fotela.

- Nie, no ja nic nie mówię. Ale...

- Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać. Do jutra – rzucił blondyn i poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

- O co mu chodzi? - zapytała Kate.

- Jak zwykle ekscytuje się meczem. Ale ma świadomość, że Harry jest od niego lepszy, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

- Rozumiem... Jakoś nie kręci mnie quidditch. Gra fajna, można czasem obejrzeć. Ale bez przesady.

- Hmm... A ja lubię sobie popatrzeć. Zwłaszcza na niektóre zawodniczki – uśmiechnął się chłopak.

- Jesteś straszny, Zabinni.

- A co ty lubisz robić, młoda damo?

- Ja? Nie wiem... O! Mam! Lubię czasami sobie pograć na gitarze. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to kocham muzykę. Nawet wzięłam swoją do Hogwartu. Myślałam, że będę miała więcej czasu na jakieś ćwiczenia...

- Pokaż mi ją – zaproponował Blaise.

Kate wstała i poszła do swojego pokoju. Zachowywała się cicho, bo nie miała ochoty na wysłuchiwanie wrzasków Pansy. Wyciągnęła spod łóżka pokrowiec i zeszła z nim do Pokoju Wspólnego, siadając przy Zabinnim. Wyjęła instrument i nastroiła go.

- Tak wygląda gitara, widzisz?

- Nie jestem kretynem, wiesz? - Kate się roześmiała. - Zagraj mi coś.

- Nie, pokażę ci ewentualnie jakieś akordy. Albo walnę ci krótką solówkę, żeby się przekonał, jaka jestem super.

- Ja w to nigdy nie zwątpiłem – szepnął Blaise.

Kate spojrzała w dół, zainteresowana nagle jakąś rysą na pudle rezonansowym. Po chwili zaczęła grać podstawowe akordy, tworząc w ten sposób łatwą melodię.

- Widzisz? A jak zmienię na D – dur, to już będzie całkiem fajnie brzmiało.

Siedzieli tak przez godzinę, dopóki nie przypomnieli sobie o jutrzejszym teście z transmutacji.

- Umiesz wszystko? - zapytała Kate.

- Nie powiedziałbym, że wszystko ale owszem, umiem coś. Tylko, że muszę się wyspać.

- To tak, jak ja. Dlatego pożegnam już się z panem – dziewczyna wzięła gitarę i posłała uśmiech Blaise'owi, idąc do dormitorium, by tam w krótkim czasie zasnąć.

Nazajutrz po lekcjach odbywał się mecz Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami. Mieszkańcy obu domów dumnie chodzili po szkole w barwach drużyn. Każdy poklepywał zawodników, życząc im wszystkiego dobrego. Na zajęciach panowało straszne podniecenie. Wszyscy czekali na popołudnie, kiedy to miało się okazać, która drużyna jest lepsza. W Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów był straszny tłok. Pierwszoklasiści czekali najbardziej, bo był to ich pierwszy mecz, siódmoklasiści się denerwowali, bo ten raz miał być dla nich ostatnim starciem pomiędzy Gryfonami a Ślizgonami. Draco, w otoczeniu Pansy i jej przyjaciółek, żalił się a to na pogodę ("Bo słońce potrafi oślepić"), a to na miotłę ("Bo coś ostatnio szwankuje"), jakby już teraz miał się usprawiedliwiać, że znicz nie zostanie przez niego złapany.

Kate nie pociągał jakoś szczególnie ten mecz. Postanowiła przeznaczyć czas trwania sparingu, na siedzenie w bibliotece i wykonanie ostatniej już pracy, tym razem na Historię Magii. Nauczyciele powoli zaczynali dawać jej spokój, przekonując się, że wcale nie jest głupsza od innych. Dziewczyna z ulgą opuszczała Pokój Wspólny – nie mogła już wytrzymać tej napiętej atmosfery. Skierowała się na czwarte piętro, gdzie mieściła się biblioteka. Po drodze mijała uczniów, szykujących się do opuszczenia zamku. W pewnym momencie zobaczyła Freda i George'a z jakimś czarnoskórym chłopakiem z dredami, który odszedł od nich po chwili.

- Cześć Kate! - powiedzieli razem.

- Hej! Jak się czujecie przed meczem? Słyszałam, ze gracie w drożynie Gryfonów, jako... hmmm...

- Jako pałkarze – podpowiedział George.

- Właśnie! Jako pałkarze – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

- Jest w porządku. Jak zwykle skopiemy wam dupsko – powiedział Fred.

- Jak nie my, to Harry złapie znicz i będzie po sprawie. A zresztą zobaczymy.

- Wy zobaczycie. Ja niestety się nie wybieram, nie mogę.

- Och, no co ty! - krzyknął George. - Będzie wspaniale.

- Jak tak zachwalacie, to coraz bardziej mi się zachciewa a naprawdę nie mogę iść – mruknęła Kate. - No trudno, takie jest życie nowego. Później może mi opowiecie, jak znów będziecie się włóczyć po korytarzu na siódmym piętrze. A na razie, życzę wam powodzenia. Chcecie kopniaki na szczęście?

-Jasne – uśmiechnęli się oboje i odwrócili a Kate kopnęła każdego.

-Skopcie nam tyłki tak, jak ja skopałam wasze – powiedziała i odeszła.

Odwróciła się jeszcze do bliźniaków, ale zamiast nich zobaczyła grupkę Ślizgonów, którzy dziwnie na nią patrzyli. Zapewne życzenie powodzenia przeciwnikom, a zwłaszcza Gryfonom!, jest zbrodnią niewybaczalną.

Po godzinie spędzonej w bibliotece, Kate poszła na siódme piętro. Słyszała, że wygrali Gryfoni. Było 200:130, co znaczyło, że Potter złapał znicz i tylko dzięki niemu wygrał Gryffindor. Ślizgoni musieli być wściekli, ale dziewczyna nie paliła się do sprawdzenia tego. W końcu już i tak wystarczająco się naraziła tego dnia.

Wieczorem, kiedy Kate umyła włosy w łazience prefektów i zmieniła buty na wygodniejsze, na siódmym piętrze spotkała bliźniaków.

-Chciałaś, żebyśmy przyszli, więc jesteśmy – powiedział George.

-Chcieliśmy ci podziękować za kopniaki, bo bez nich pewnie byśmy przegrali.

-Dlatego właśnie chcemy się odwdzięczyć

-I coś ci pokazać – dokończył Fred.

Chłopcy zaprowadzili dziewczynę obok gobelinu, który przedstawiał trolle. Bliźniaki wpatrywali się w ścianę. W końcu George przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż niej. Po chwili w ścianie wyrosły wielkie drzwi.

-Tadam! - krzyknął uradowany Fred. -To jest Pokój Życzeń. Musisz pomyśleć, co chcesz w nim znaleźć i przejść trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, myśląc o tym.

Weszli do środka a oczom Kate ukazał się wielki balkon. Widać było w oddali pola, które przykrywała mgła. A z drugiej strony można było dostrzec kawałek Zakazanego Lasu.

-O czym myślałeś, George? - zapytała Kate.

-Jest strasznie duszno, więc chciałem się przewietrzyć – odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem.

-To jest cudowne! Dziękuję wam – powiedziała Kate i dała buziaka w policzek obojgu.

Po pewnym czasie musieli wyjść z Pokoju Życzeń, bo bliźniacy byli zmęczeni a dziewczyna chciała iść do Pokoju Wspólnego, żeby zobaczyć, jak wygląda sytuacja. Pożegnali się i Kate zbiegła na dół po schodach. W Pokoju Wspólnym nikt, oprócz Blaise'a, nie przywitał jej miło. Mieli dziewczynie za złe, że "wspiera wroga". Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Pansy, Kate była wolna i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zasnęła.

Na szczęście Ślizgoni szybko zapomnieli o fatalnym wybryku Kate. Ich następną ofiarą był Draco, który nigdy nie może złapać znicza. Ale i on wyszedł z tego cało, po sprezentowaniu drużynie nowych mioteł wyścigowych, dzięki którym mieli wygrać następne starcie. Kate często rozmawiała z Blaisem. Stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem i to z nim spędzała większość czasu w Pokoju Wspólny,. Za ich plecami mówiło się, ze tworzą śliczną, ślizgńską parę. Jednakże żadne z nich nie brało tego do siebie. Postanowili być tylko przyjaciółmi. Takimi od wspierania i w ogóle. Czasami Kate robiła za faceta, kiedy Blaise musiał się wyżyć i ponarzekać, a czasem role się odwracały i Zabini "przyodziewał suknię", gdy panna Ring potrzebowała przyjaciółki do wyżalenia się. Chłopak wiedział, że Catherine coraz częściej rozmawia z bliźniakami, ze spotykają się na błoniach, w bibliotece, czy też "Pod Świńskim Łbem". Nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi, ale Kate wiedziała, ze nie jest zadowolony tym faktem.

W ostatni dzień października do Kate przyleciała Pomarańczka, która przyniosła kartkę od Freda ("Dzisiaj. 18.00, Pokój Życzeń"). Oczywiście dziewczyna powiedziała Blaise'owi o swoich planach, który przypomniał, że jest Święto Duchów i o siódmej odbywa się kolacja. Kate podziękowała za przypomnienie i pobiegła na wróżbiarstwo.

Wieczorem zmieniła szatę, założyła buty na koturnie i wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Przeszła obok Wielkiej Sali, w której trwały ostatnie przygotowania do Nocy Duchów. Gdy znalazła się na siódmym piętrze, pogoniła jakiegoś Ślizgona, który puszczał niebieskie iskry z różdżki. W końcu Kate stanęła przed wejściem do Pokoju Życzeń. W ścianie już były drzwi, które otworzyła i znalazła się na tym samym tarasie, który zobaczyła na początku października. Fred stał tyłem do niej, wiec Kate podeszła i zasłoniła mu oczy.

-Och, daj spokój. Ile ty masz lat – zapytał Fred.

-Wszystko zepsułeś – burknęła Kate, puszczając chłopaka. - Gdzie George?

-Pilnuje biznesu – roześmiał się Fred.

-Rozumiem... Co jest takie ważne?

-Dzisiaj Halloween i chciałem dać ci prezent – mruknął Fred i z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął małą buteleczkę.

-Emm... Nie jestem słaba z eliksirów, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to jest.

-To są zwykłe perfumy – roześmiał się Fred. - Tyle, że ja i George je ważyliśmy, więc nie wiem, czy są dobre. Miały pachnieć tak, jak każdy chciałby je czuć. Ja czułbym np. zapach miotły, naleśników i...

-I? -ponagliła Kate.

-I twój – powiedział Fred, spuszczając głowę.

-Słucham?

Fred nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił jej podbródek, uniósł go lekko i pocałował ją. Kate, niewiele myśląc, oddała pocałunek. Nie obchodziło ją to, że jest Gryfonem, że jest zdrajcą krwi i że nie jest tak bogaty, jak reszta jej znajomych. Chłopak powoli wsunął swój język w jej usta i objął ją mocno. Kate dłońmi bawiła się włosami chłopaka, mierzwiąc je. Po chwili Fred lekko się odsunął, na co dziewczyna cicho jęknęła i powiedział, nadal trzymając ją blisko siebie:

-To chyba będzie moje najlepsze Święto Duchów.

-I tylko dlatego przestałeś mnie całować? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

Fred nachylił się lekko i cmoknął ją w czoło.

-Jest jakoś piętnaście po szóstej, więc mamy pół godzinki – mruknął.

-Nie byłabym taka pewna... Buty strasznie mnie obcierają – skrzywiła się Kate, po czy uklękła i zdjęła obuwie.

Dziewczyna odrzuciła buty i jeszcze raz pocałowała chłopaka, by ten po chwili zaczął pieścić językiem jej obojczyk. Kate lekko westchnęła i mocno przytuliła się do Freda, przerywając mu. Ten także ją objął, chcąc, by była jak najbliżej niego.

W końcu wyszli z Pokoju i skierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie na razie nikt nie wiedział, co się zdarzyło między Ślizgonką a Gryfonem. Każdy usiadł przy swoich znajomych a jedynym dowodem potwierdzającym niedawne zdarzenie był fakt, że usta dziewczyny były lekko spuchnięte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka dni po Nocy Duchów Kate nadal promieniała. Nikt oczywiście nie wiedział o zdarzeniu w Pokoju Życzeń. Dziewczyna witała się ze wszystkimi a szczególnymi względami darzyła Gryfonów. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa. Tamten wieczór przebił nawet jej zakupy w wakacje. Najwyraźniej pogoda próbowała zepsuć jej humor, ale to się nie udawało. Pomimo deszczu i zbliżającej się burzy, była zadowolona. Kiedy po pierwszej lekcji weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, w drzwiach zatrzymał ją Zabini.

- Mów, o co chodzi, bo nic nie rozumiem. Stało się coś? - zapytał chłopak.

- Nic takiego. A dlaczego pytasz?

- Och, na Merlina! Cieszysz się jak mugol na widok galeonów.

- Nie przesadzaj... No, ale dobrze. Skoro musisz wiedzieć, to ci powiem. Chodź, usiądźmy.

Kate i Blaise zajęli miejsca na kanapie przy kominku, który na szczęście przynajmniej trochę ogrzewał to ponure miejsce. Lochy zawsze pociągały dziewczynę, ale jednak to przerażające zimno było trochę odpychające.

- To o co chodzi? - niecierpliwił się Zabini.

- No, bo widzisz... Nie wiem, jak powiedzieć to w sposób, by nie zdenerwować cię zbyt mocno. Kilka dni temu pocałowałam się z Fredem... A po kolacji pisaliśmy do siebie wiadomości. Wieczorami się spotykaliśmy... I sprawa wygląda tak, że jesteśmy razem - powiedziała rozpromieniona Kate.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - krzyknął chłopak.

- Wiedziałam, że będziesz zły - mruknęła. - Ale nie, nie żartuję. Jestem śmiertelnie poważna.

- Przecież to Weasley! Zdrajca krwi! W ogóle to.. On jest...! Nic nie mówiłem do tej pory ale teraz trochę przegięłaś. Czarny Pan nie będzie zachwycony.

- Przestań! Co Go interesują moje sprawy sercowe? Nie sądzę, by ciekawiło go z kim i w jaki sposób wymieniam ślinę - Blaise się skrzywił na te słowa.

- Ale Draco to zainteresuje... - odwrócili się i zobaczyli uśmiechniętą Pansy.

Parkinson właśnie zamykała nowe wydanie Proroka Codziennego, podchodząc do nich.

- Ojcze i matko, trzymajcie mnie! A co Draco ma do tego, Pansy? - zapytała Kate.

- Jeżeli nic nie ma, to i tak nie zareaguje. A jako jego przyjaciółka muszę mu o tym donieść - powiedziała słodko i wyszła.

- Wredna małpa - mruknęła Kate.

- Och, nie denerwuj się. Draco będzie zły tak, czy tak. Nie będzie się odzywał przez dzień czy dwa i mu przejdzie - szepnął Blaise, złapał Kate za rękę i wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Idąc na zielarstwo stała się rzecz dziwna. Na jednym z korytarzy Kate przystanęła, kucnęła i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, mrucząc "kici, kici". Blaise rozejrzał się nerwowo, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie widzi.

-Kate, co jest? - zapytał poirytowany.

-Widzisz tego słodziaka? Muszę skoczyć po jakieś mleko... A właściwie nie, zostanę z nim tu i będę go tulić.

- Co? Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Tu nie ma żadnego cholernego kota! Wstawaj i lecimy - fuknął Blaise.

- Zabini! Uspokój się! - Kate spojrzała na chłopaka i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. W końcu odwróciła się i rozejrzała nerwowo. - Nie rozumiem... Przed chwilką tu był. Sam widziałeś!

- Nic nie widziałem, Kate - powiedział i pomógł wstać przyjaciółce.

- Pewnie mi się przywidziało - zastanawiała się w drodze do szklarni dziewczyna.

Blaise nie odzywał się, dopóki nie musiał wytłumaczyć, co ich zatrzymało ("Kate źle się poczuła"). Pani Sprout jakoś to przełknęła ale Gryfoni mieli z tym większy problem.

Po zakończeniu zielarstwa Ślizgoni z piątego roku mieli godzinę wolnego. Następna była Opieka przed magicznymi stworzeniami, ale wiele osób bąkało coś o niepotrzebnym zawracaniu dupska. Kate wyszła ze szklarni, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Zwłaszcza starała się nie słyszeć Dracona, który wołał ją przez cały korytarz. Dziewczyna szła i myślała o wyimaginowanym kocie. "On tam był. Przecież go widziałam. Nie zwariowałam". Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją czyjś dotyk. Kate została objęta w talii i odwrócona do tyłu.

- Cześć, księżniczko - usłyszała, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo Fred zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Przejechał językiem po jej górnej wardze i puścił ją. Zrobił to publicznie. Po raz pierwszy na oczach innych okazał jej uczucia. - Jak się czujesz?

- Wspaniale - uśmiechnęła się i dała chłopakowi całusa w czoło. - Cześć George - machnęła do drugiego bliźniaka, stojącego za Fredem.

- Uhm... - mruknął z uśmiechem, klepnął brata w plecy i odszedł, wołając Lee Jordana.

- A temu co? - spytała Kate.

- Nic, po prostu jest zdziwiony. Jak wszyscy - objął dziewczynę w talii i poszedł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Masz teraz godzinę wolną, nie?

- Nauczyłeś się mojego rozkładu zajęć? Jesteś słodki... Ale tak, mam godzinę wolną, a później czeka mnie godzina na desczu w poszukiwaniu magicznego czegoś, co ma pięć kopyt, ogon i jedno oko - westchnęła.

- Co chcesz robić przez tę godzinę? - zapytał Fred z uśmiechem.

- A ty, chłopcze, nie masz zajęć?

- Jeżeli wróżbiarstwo nazywasz zajęciami, to mam - owszem. Ja niestety nie traktuję tego poważnie, więc... Wyczarowałem ci godzinę w moim towarzystwie - wyszeptał, przygryzając jej ucho.

- Jednak jesteś czarodziejem... - mruknęła z rozkoszą Kate. - Chodźmy na piąte piętro.

- A po co tam? - zapytał chłopak, ale już wchodzili na schody.

- Tam jest łazienka prefektów - dziewczyna puściła mu oko i przyśpieszyła kroku.

Po kilku minutach marszu znaleźli się przed wielkimi drzwiami. Przeszli przez nie a Kate rzuciła zaklęcie, które miało im zapewnić prywatność. Dziewczyna machnęła drugi raz i ze stu, złotych kranów zaczęła lecieć woda wprost do wielkiego basenu w podłodze.

Kate podeszła do Freda i pocałowała go, wpychając język w usta chłopaka. Widocznie mu się to podobało, bo odpowiedział na pocałunek równie mocno, obejmując ją. Jedna z jego rąk powoli zjeżdżała niżej, by po chwili spocząć na pośladku dziewczyny; druga znalazła prawą pierś i zaczęła ją pieścić. Kate cicho mruknęła, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Freda, który ściągnął koszulkę. Quidditch się opłacał, gdyż Gryfon miał wyrzeźbione, silne ręce i ukształtowaną klatkę piersiową. Dziewczyna w tym czasie szybko zdjęła koszulkę, ukazując partnerowi swój koronkowy stanik. Ręce Kate powędrowały do paska chłopaka i uporały się z nim szybko. Jeansy wylądowały w kącie łazienki. Fred, w samych bokserkach, odsunął się od dziewczyny i wszedł do basenu, dając jej do zrozumienia, że czeka na nią. Kate zdjęła szybko swoje szorty, które dołączyły do reszty ubrań. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na widok prawie nagiego ciała Ślizgonki. Ta powoli weszła do wody i stanęła przed partnerem. Ten pocałował ją, szepcząc coś cicho. Rękoma odpiął stanik dziewczyny, wyrzucił go i dotknął jej nagich piersi, bawiąc się sutkami. W tym czasie zadowolona Kate ręką w wodzie szukała krocza Freda. Gdy dziewczyna go dotknęła, lekko jęknął. Kiedy chłopak całował jej szyję, wyczuła, że ma erekcję. Mruknęła z satysfakcją i zdjęła jego bokserki. "Cholerna piana" - pomyślała i ręką zaczęła robić dobrze partnerowi. Ten, oddychając głęboko, zdjął majtki kochanki i dwoma głaskał jej udo, powoli przenosząc je w górę. Kciukiem zaczął pieścić jej łechtaczkę, po czym dwoma palcami lekko wchodził do środka. Kate jęknęła, pochylając się i opierając na ramieniu chłopaka, dając mu satysfakcję. Zapomniała o jego penisie i wygięła się lekko. Po chwili poczuła, że Fred wyciąga palce, by ustąpić miejsca członkowi. Wchodził w nią powoli, lekko ruszając biodrami. Kate zaczęła także nimi poruszać, nadając wolny rytm stosunkowi. Gryfon co chwila przyśpieszał aż w końcu zbliżał się do wytrysku. Dziewczyna szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym ten z niej wyszedł i usiadł na mokrych kafelkach. Kate podeszła i wzięła jego członka do buzi, poruszając się w odpowiedni sposób, bawiąc się językiem, sprawiając, że ten cichą jęczał. Nie musiała długo czekać, gdyż po chwili sperma znalazła się w jej buzi, dochodząc wraz z partnerem. Dziewczyna przełknęła powoli i oparła się na nogach Freda, oddychając powoli. Ten zszedł ponownie do basenu i pocałował ją, lekko poklepując po pośladku.

- To było nieziemskie! - wyszeptał zmęczony.

- Dziękuję i nawzajem - powiedziała.

Po jeszcze jednym, krótkim pocałunku wyszli z basenu i w pośpiechu szukali swoich rzeczy. Kiedy doprowadzili się do porządku, Fred objął dziewczynę i wyszeptał:

- Musimy to powtórzyć

- Jasne - uśmiechnęła się Kate, po czym chwyciła dłoń partnera i wyszli razem z łazienki.

Wieczorem, w pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów, Kate czytała książkę w milczeniu, rozpamiętując poranne zdarzenie. Po zapoznaniu się z treścią pierwszego rozdziału, powiedziała:

- Blaise, przestań się we mnie wpatrywać, jakbym ci matkę zabiła. Co jest?

- Zagrasz mi coś dzisiaj? - uśmiechnął się chłopak.

Dziewczyna zamarła. Nagle zalała ją fala złości, rzuciła książką i poszła do dormitorium. Po chwili wróciła z gitarą w ręce. Podeszła do chłopaka i wysyczała:

- Jeżeli tak bardzo jej pragniesz, to masz!

Kate zaśmiała się, zamachnęła i uderzyła instrumentem w podłogę. Waliła tak długo, aż w końcu w ręce pozostał jej kawałek gryfu.

- Co ci jest? - szepnął przerażony Blaise. Wszyscy w Pokoju zamarli i przypatrywali się tej scenie z otwartymi buziami.

- Wariatka – szepnął ktoś z tyłu.

- Gówno was to obchodzi - wrzasnęła Kate, poszła po książkę i usiadła w fotelu. Gdy w Pokoju został tylko Zabini, wstała i cała zalana łzami podeszła i przytuliła się do niego. - Pomóż mi...- szepnęła.

- Co się stało?

- Ja nie wiem...


	5. Chapter 5

Ślizgoni od kilku tygodni unikali Kate. Bali się, że zaraz wybuchnie, rozpłacze się i zacznie rzucać Avadami, czego chcieli uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Tylko Blaise rozmawiał z dziewczyną, pocieszając ją i starając się zrozumieć. Draco też próbował dodawać jej otuchy, ale cały czas wypominał jej związek z plugawym Gryfonem. A jeżeli chodzi o Freda, to sprawy miały się wyśmienicie. Pomimo tego, co myśli wiele osób, seks umocnił ich związek. Para starała się spotykać jak najczęściej, poświęcając sobie mnóstwo czasu.

Na początku grudnia Hogwart obiegła straszna nowina: Puchonka pierwszego roku próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Dumbledore ogłosił wiadomość podczas któregoś z porannych śniadań. Na sali zapanowała cisza. Po krótkiej chwili uczniowie zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. O co chodziło? Jak w takiej szkole można zrobić coś takiego? To Hogwart a nie podrzędne liceum na przedmieściach! Przy stole Ślizgonów również rozmawiano o zachowaniu dziewczyny.

-Widać, że to głupia Puchonka – stwierdził Draco.

Większość spojrzała na chłopaka. Czy można obrażać prawie - zmarłego? Czy wypada?

-Co? O co ci chodzi? - powiedział Nott.

-Zamiast się wieszać i robić syf, jak jakaś mugolka, mogła użyć Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Przedawkowanie grozi śmiercią, tak? Do cholery – jest czarodziejką! Przepraszam, była, bo teraz już pewnie żyje jak roślinka w cieplarni. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy zasłużyła na to miano.

Kate zaczęła myśleć gorączkowo. Wywar żywej śmierci? Starała się przypomnieć składniki eliksiru. Korzeń asfodelusa, korzeń walerianowy... Nie tak łatwo zdobyć te rzeczy. Puchonka musiałaby zaplanować to z dłuższym wyprzedzeniem i zakraść się co jakiś czas do Snape'a. A on był straszny dla nie-ślizgonów. Dziewczyna myślała, aż w pewnym momencie zauważyła Pomarańczkę. W dziobie miała małą kopertę. Po chwili cała sala tonęła w listach i paczkach od bliskich. Kate wzięła swoją przesyłkę i otworzyła szybko, przebiegając wzrokiem po kartce. Impreza z okazji zbliżających się ferii? W Pokoju Życzeń. Czy to na miejscu, po tym jak jeden z uczniów próbował się zabić. Nie wydawało jej się... Jednak gdy pochwyciła wzrok Freda, który śmiejąc się machał podobnym zaproszeniem – wszelkie wątpliwości ustąpiły. Oczywiście, że wypada! Skąd ktoś mógł wiedzieć, że którejś z Puchonek odwali? One zawsze były jakieś inne...

Po śniadaniu Kate poszła na lekcje, by w pełni oddać się przygotowaniom do końcoworocznych egzaminów.

Nadszedł dzień imprezy. Tak długo wyczekiwana chwila oderwania się od szarej rzeczywistości. Nauczyciele oczywiście wiedzieli o "młodzieżowym spotkaniu", ale żaden nie zamierzał interweniować. Chyba z nakazu Dumbledor'a, ktoś tak słyszał. W każdym razie tego dnia większość uczniów zmierzała na siódme piętro. Kate, ubrana w wyjściową szatę, również. Razem z Blaise'm i Draco poszli do Pokoju Życzeń, myśląc (wskazówka na kartce): "Chciałbym spędzić wieczór na świetnej imprezie".

Ich oczom ukazało się wielkie pomieszczenie z parkietem, sceną oraz ze stołami, na których porozstawiana była Ognista, piwo oraz inne trunki. Kate już w dormitorium postanowiła, że w ten jeden wieczór zamierza zaszaleć. Nie miała na myśli wybuchów hormonów oraz seksu z każdym napotkanym kolesiem. Po prostu ona nigdy nie miała w ustach alkoholu. A piwo kremowe się niestety nie liczyło, więc... zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Po jakimś czasie do pomieszczenia weszli bliźniacy a Fred wyrwał ją od towarzystwa Ślizgonów, zabierając na parkiet. Spędzili tam godzinę, zanim Kate postanowiła zejść po coś do picia. Postawiła na Ognistą z lodem. Szybko przechyliła szklankę, zauważając, że Blaise się z niej śmieje.

-O co ci chodzi?

-To nie tak się pije... - zaczął. - Po delektuj się trochę. To nie wódka. A poza tym, następnym razem nalej sobie mniej, bo długo nie pociągniesz.

-Jakiś nonsens – mruknęła Kate i na potwierdzenie swojej racji, wypiła jeszcze jedną szklankę.

Dziewczyna znów zniknęła w tłumie tańczących a kiedy znalazła Weasley'a, który rozmawiał z Lee Jordanem, podeszła do niego i pocałowała namiętnie. Fred zdziwiony oddał pocałunek i skierował się w róg sali. Tam objął mocno Kate i ścisnął jej pośladki. Ślizgonka spojrzała na niego i szepnęła:

-Proszę, Fred. Nie dzisiaj. Chodź na parkiet.

-Kate... - mruknął, ale ta już ciągnęła go są sobą.

Dziewczyna, z lekkim zawrotem głowy, przytuliła się do partnera i pocałowała jego obojczyk, kreśląc językiem kółka. Kate rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczyła wiele dziwnych rzeczy: Draco obściskiwał się z Pansy, Hermiona rozmawiała z Blaise'm a Harry wpatrywał się w wokalistkę jakiegoś zespołu, który wyciskał z siebie siódme poty, żeby dogodzić uczniom. Jak oni sprowadzili zespół? Po chwili Ślizgonka mruknęła coś o pragnieniu i zostawiła Freda przy scenie. Skierowała się do Zabiniego i jego rozmówcy.

-A co wy robicie? Znacie się? - zapytała, ciągnąc spory łyk piwa z butelki.

-Właśnie się poznaliśmy – mruknęła Hermiona. - Ale ja już zostawię was samych.

-Co jej?

-Przestraszyłaś ją – powiedział Blaise. - Gadaliśmy o tobie i Fredzie.

-Serio? - zdziwiła się Kate, łykając Ognistą.

-Taa... Ale czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? Zagryź czymś albo odczekaj chwilę...

-Och, daj spokój. Wyluzuj się – dziewczyna usiadła, nadal pijąc Whisky.

Blaise usiadł przy niej i patrzył na nią. Po dziesięciu minutach zapytał:

-A czy ty nie jesteś tu z partnerem? Może idź potańczyć, co?

-Masz rację – Kate wstała i od razu upadła. - Chyba coś mi nie idzie ta droga... – zaśmiała się pod nosem.

-Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do lochów.

-Ja mam chłopaka! I nie mam takiego fetyszu... A poza tym chcę się bawić! Yeah - krzyknęła Kate.

-Ogarnij się, dziewczyno! - powiedział Blaise, biorąc dziewczynę pod pachę.

-Sekundka... Już idę – mruknęła i wyzerowała butelkę piwa, zapijając whisky.

-Ale to ty się będziesz tłumaczyła Fredowi – jęknął.

Oboje wyszli z Pokoju. Na czwartym piętrze zmęczony Zabini, postanowił odpocząć i usiedli na ławce.

-Wiesz, Blaise... Ta Puchonka nie była taka głupia – dukała Kate. - Ona... może miała pooowód – ziewnęła. - Na przykład taka ja, nie? Też mogłabym się powiesić. Też mam powód. Ale bawienie się w te dramaty... Napiłabym się.

-Co ty znowu bredzisz? - mruknął poirytowany,

-No, ale spójrz... Nie przerywaj, chłopie. No, bo spójrz. Zabiłam ojca tylko po to, bo on tak chciał. Ale Hogwart mi służy – dziewczyna zaśmiała się i czknęła.

-Zaraz, co? Zabiłaś ojca?

-No tak... A dlaczego matka nie chce mnie... Głupia szmata. Mugole... Oni i ich śmieszne tyłki – chichot. - Czarodzieje są inni. Mają lepsze... Ale i na nich wystarczy jedna Avada, nie? Zabawne – uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy.

Zdenerwowany Blaise dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że zasnęła. Wziął ją na ręce i poszedł korytarzem. Schodząc ze schodów, Kate otworzyła oczy i szepnęła:

-Ja cie... Jejki... Boli mnie krocze. Blaise... Pocałuj mnie.

-Kompletnie cię trzepnęło... - mruknął ale nie skończył, bo dziewczyna objęła jego kark i pocałowała mocno, wsuwając język do ust chłopaka. Zabini stanął, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Od tak dawna tego chciał. Ale nie w taki sposób, nie po pijaku. Odsunął swoją twarz, posadził Kate na schodach i usiadł obok.

-Nie, Kate. Nie powinno tak być – jęknął. Tym razem Ślizgonka dotknęła jego krocza i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nachyliła się i znów zamknęła usta pocałunkiem. Zabini nie wierzył, że wkłada język w usta dziewczyny i obejmuje ją delikatnie, sprawiając, żeby dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanach. Całowali się krótką chwilę, kończąc, gdy Kate odsunęła się i zamknęła oczy. Znów zasnęła. Blaise zaniósł ją do dormitorium, sam kierując się do łóżka. "Żałosne" – mruknął ironicznie.

Następnego dnia Kate strasznie bolała głowa. Miała potwornego kaca a nikt nie chciał jej pomóc, żeby miała nauczkę. W drodze do Wielkiej Sali zobaczyła Freda, który najwyraźniej na nią czekał. Podeszła do niego i dała buziaka w policzek, ale ten się odsunął.

-O co cho...

-Co to było, to wczoraj? – przerwał jej chłopak.

-O czym mówisz? - mruknęła. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Nie, nie pamiętała tego. Ale na szczęście Blaise opowiedział jej wszystko. Wiedziała, że pocałowała Blaise'a, wiedziała, że zostawiła Freda na parkiecie i o tym, że spiła się jak nigdy. Zabini chciał być w porządku, żeby wiedziała wszystko, co miało miejsce poprzedniego wieczora.

-O tobie i Zaninim – syknął.

-Przecież to było po pijaku... Wiesz przecież... Wiesz, że nic mnie z nim nie łączy – jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-To dlatego się wczoraj obściskiwaliście? Tak czysto przyjacielsko... - powiedział z ironią.

-Nie dramatyzuj. Schlałam się, jak głupia. Nie byłoby tej sytuacji. Chciałam cię przeprosić. Żałuję togo – Kate chciała pocałować Freda, ale ten się odsunął i szepnął:

-Jeżeli robisz takie rzeczy po pijaku, to skąd pewność, że nie zrobisz na trzeźwo? Chyba powinniśmy od siebie odpocząć, wiesz? To dobrze się składa, bo dziś wyjeżdżam na ferie do Nory. Napiszę ci, jak wreszcie coś postanowię – chłopak odszedł.

Kate skuliła się i rozpłakała. Odechciało się jej jeść, odechciało się wszystkiego. Odpoczynek? To łatwiejsza forma zerwania? Kuląc się, doszła do lochów, gdzie zniknęła w swoim łóżku. Nie zauważyła, jak wszyscy po kolei opuszczają Hogwart, wyjeżdżając do rodzin i przyjaciół. Nie opuszczała dormitorium przez prawie dwa tygodnie...

To, co działo się przez ten czas, było czymś strasznie dziwnym. Jako jedyny Ślizgon została w Hogwarcie. Miała więc mnóstwo miejsca na przemyślenia. Kate jednak nie ruszała się z pokoju. Cały czas płakała, wymiennie z wrzaskami. Kilka razy kopała łóżko i rzucała przedmiotami we wszystko, co było w zasięgu jej wzroku. Zaklęciami zniszczyła szatę wyjściową i kilka innych rzeczy. "Nikt mnie nie rozumie! Ludzie zachowują się tak paradoksalnie" – dało się słyszeć co jakiś czas z lochów. Pusty śmiech odbijał się od ścian, wracając ze zdwojoną siłą, na co dziewczyna kuliła się ze strachu. Kate schudła, ale na twarzy była opuchnięta od ciągłego płaczu. Podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy stały się codziennością.

Tak minęły dziewczynie ferie – początek stycznia. Nawet nie zauważyła listu, który przyszedł w Boże Narodzenie.


	6. Chapter 6

Żaden ze Ślizgonów nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu przed terminem ostatecznym. Toteż Kate przed prawie dwa tygodnie obcowała sama ze sobą. Przedostatniego dnia usłyszała pukanie. Dziewczyna wyszła, cicho kląć, gdy potknęła się o skrawek swojej szaty. Ta zwisała na niej za duża. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i zamilkła.

-Jak się czujesz? - usłyszała.

-A jak mam się czuć, Blaise? Jak ma się czuć po stracie kogoś ważnego? Jak ty byś się czuł?- zapytała ze łzami w oczach i wyszła z dormitorium, żeby przytulić chłopaka.

Ten objął ją i mocno przycisnął do siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stan dziewczyny to była po cześci jego wina. Nie powinien przecież oddawać pocałunku, a co dopiero prowokować ją do niego. Przecież wiedział, że była całkiem zalana a on bezmyślnie ją wykorzystał. Chciał to naprawić, chciał coś zmienić a wiedział, ze zwykłe "przepraszam" nic teraz nie znaczy. Kate płakała a jej łzy ciekły po szacie przyjaciela.

Po chwili zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie rozpalony kominek dawał poczucie prowizorycznego ciepła. Usiedli na kanapie przodem do ognia. Kate oparła się o ramię chłopaka i powiedziała:

-To moja wina. Fred nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. Jak mogłam być taka głupia? Przepraszam, Blaise, ale... Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić.

-Wiem – szepnął chłopak i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Bardzo cię przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak idiota. Mogłem wyjaśnić to z Fredem, powiedzieć mu, jak to było. A tak, dowiedział się od jakiejś zazdrosnej idiotki, która myślała, że coś nas łączy.

-Nieważne – mruknęła Kate.

-Źle wyglądasz – zaśmiał się pod nosem. Przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Dwa wielkie sińce pod oczyma, które były przekrwione. Spuchnięte usta i zapadnięte policzki. - Schudłaś. Nie wyszło ci to na dobre.

-Spodziewałeś się, że zobaczysz mnie w idealnym stanie. Ze będę cieszyć się wolnością singielki...- prychnęła. - Niestety. Życie jest zbyt brutalne. A każda dziewczyna chce zrzucić te parę kilo, nie? Powinnam być z siebie dumna, bo mi się udało.

-Dostałaś list od Freda? - zapłat znienacka.

-Co? Jaki list? - skrzywiła się i przypomniała sobie o kopercie, leżącej w jej dormitorium. - Skąd wiesz... - wyjąkała.

-Nieważne. Domyśliłem się, że napisał. Ja nie chciałbym stracić kogoś takiego – szepnął.

Kate wstała i nerwowym krokiem poszła na górę. Zanim znalazła kopertę, przeklęła kilka razy i odrzuciła ubrania. W końcu zobaczyła ją i drżącą dłonią otworzyła. List rzeczywiście był od Freda. Po jego powrocie chciał się spotkać i porozmawiać. A na końcu _Tęsknię za Tobą..._ Kate myślała, że ze szczęścia się popłacze. Zbiegła do Blaise'a i uściskała go mocno, machając mu listem przed twarzą.

-Chce rozmawiać! On chce rozmawiać! Po tym, co mu zrobiłam!

-A nie mówiłem...? - uśmiechnął się chłopak.

-Idę ogarnąć dormitorium, zanim przyjdą dziewczyny. A potem na obiad, jestem strasznie głodna po tym "odpoczynku".

Następnego dnia uczniowie zjeżdżali się ponownie do Hogwartu. W grupkach opowiadali sobie o spędzonym czasie, o prezentach i o przygodach, które ich spotkały. Malfoy przechwalał się wszystkimi podarunkami. Wiele osób patrzyło na niego z zazdrością. Jednakże Draco znalazł czas, by podejść do Kate i wręczyć jej upominek od rodziców. Był to mały zegarek, który wskazywał czynności, które w danym momencie powinna zrobić dziewczyna. Uśmiechnęła się, podziękowała i przytulia Draco, całując go w policzek. Zazdrosna Pansy widząc to, cicho jęknęła i odeszła z niesmakiem wypisanym na twarzy. Czy mogło być coś piękniejszego?

Tego dnia miała się spotkać z Fredem. Zdenerwowana przyszła godzinę wcześniej do Pokoju Życzeń. Czekała zniecierpliwiona na ławce, nerwowo bawiąc się włosami. Co jakiś czas przebiegał korytarzem jakiś dzieciak, na co Kate podskakiwała w obawie, ze to już pora. Jednakże za każdym razem okazywało się inaczej. W końcu, o umówionej porze, zobaczyła, ze zza rogu wynurza się Fred. Szedł powoli a jego dłuższe włosy skakały w okół jego twarzy. Jego mina zdradzała zdenerwowanie i napięcie. Podszedł do Kate, podał jej rękę, by pomóc wstać i po cichu skierował się do Pokoju Życzeń. Zobaczyła, że są na tym samym balkonie, co w Noc Duchów. Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając tamten wieczór. Wieczór, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

Przez moment panowała cisza. Nie była nieznośna, ale taka... zbyt spokojna. Kate postanowiła zacząć:

-Przepraszam... - mruknęła. - Nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, zachowałam się strasznie. Naprawdę chciałam...

-Tęskniłem – przerwał jej chłopak. - Wiesz? Tęskniłem za tobą i twoim śmiechem. Za ciągłym emanowaniem ciepłem. Słuchaj... Ja dużo myślałem. Miałem sporo czasu. I stwierdziłem, ze nie mogę być na ciebie zły... Nie mam prawa. Ale... Nigdy więcej nie przesadzaj z alkoholem.

-Na Merlina, Fred, kocham cię – wyszeptała Kate i pocałowała go lekko.

To było zdecydowanie za proste. Po jednym "przepraszam" wszystko się naprawia? Nie powinno tak być. Albo mu na niej zależy, albo właśnie w ogóle nie zależy. Pierwsza opcja wydawała się taka kusząca i miła. Nie chciała, by to druga była tą prawdziwą.

Po krótkim pocałunku Kate szepnęła:

-Nigdy więcej alkoholu. No... Troszeczkę. Ale już nigdy tak dużo. Będę stosować rady Blaise'a – szybko ugryzła się w język i spojrzała na niego przerażona. Fred patrzył na nią tak... smutno?

-Nie, okay. Przecież to twój przyjaciel, nie? Nie dam rady go unikać? - zaśmiał się po chwili i mocno objął dziewczynę, postanawiając w myślach, że nigdy więcej nie będzie chciał jej wypuścić.

Styczeń biegł a razem z nim mijały sprawdziany, uczty, kolacje i rozmowy. Hogwart ożył po feriach, ciesząc się z powrotu uczniów. Portrety witały się ze wszystkimi, pozdrawiając ich wesoło. Nawet Krwawy Baron uśmiechał się jakoś częściej, ale może to było akurat przywidzeniem. Kate postanowiła wrócić do starej wagi i nie przejmowała się opiniami innych dziewczyn o tym, jak to ona wpieprza zamiast jeść. A rzeczywiście... Odbijała sobie te niespełna dwa tygodnie głodówki. Na szczęście jej metabolizm nie pozwolił, by przytyła tyle, ile nie było konieczne, za co dziękowała w duchu.

Fred i Kate jako para byli idealni. Sprawiali przynajmniej takie pozory, gdyż nie raz się pokłócili. W większości chodziło o różnicę poglądów. Czasami dochodziły też do tego utarczki między swoimi domami, co było strasznie żałosne, bo kogo obchodziło, w jakich domach są? Fred starał się dogadywać z Blaise'm. Kate czasami spotykała ich, jak rozmawiali na błoniach, po czym milkli, gdy tylko się pojawiała.

-Spiskujecie przeciw mnie? - śmiała się wtedy tylko.

Jednakże styczeń był chyba jednym z lepszych miesięcy, które tu spędziła. Ale wszystko ma swój kres, a zwłaszcza miesiące w kalendarzu, więc po chwili mówiono już tylko o Walentynkach, które niemiłosiernie się zbliżały. Luty zaatakował śnieżycami i wietrznymi podmuchami. Ale zbliżające się Święto Zakochanych wszystko wynagradzało.

W dormitoriach dziewczyn słychać było rozmowy, która to kupi komu prezent. Kate także myślała o tym, chcąc podarować chłopakowi coś, co zapamięta do końca. Postanowiła ofiarować mu wisiorek z zawieszką. Chciała znaleźć na tyle męski, na ile się dało. Szukała więc we wszystkich sklepach aż w końcu znalazła ten wymarzony. Piękny sznureczek ze złota tak cudowny, że sama chętnie kupiłaby sobie. Do tego dołączyła wisiorek z literką "C", od Catherine oczywiście. Może było to lekko egoistyczne, ale pragnęła dać mu cząstkę siebie i sadziła, że taki podarunek to genialny pomysł. Ponadto zakupiła dwie kartki – dla Blaise'a i Draco. W końcu kochała ich jak braci, więc im też zamierzała coś ofiarować.

W tych całych przygotowaniach znajdowała czas na naukę, co było mądrym posunięciem. Jednakże przez cały ten natłok nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, kiedy przyszedł owy dzień. Kate obudziła się i spojrzała na kalendarz, mrużąc oczy. "To dziś" – pomyślała i szybo wyszła z łóżka. Ubrała się, umalowała lekko i chwyciła podarunki, wybiegając z dormitorium do Pokoju Wspólnego. Zobaczyła Draco i Blaise'a z książkami przed kominkiem. Podbiegła do nich i usiadła pomiędzy.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego! - wykrzyknęła i uściskała ich, każdemu wręczając kartkę. - Dziś Walentynki, więc muszę wam powiedzieć, ze was kocham.

-Taa... dzięki. Jak napiszesz za mnie wypracowanie na zielarstwo, to też będę cię kochał – mruknął Draco, co Kate postanowiła zignorować.

-Dziękuję – powiedział Blaise. - Ja też mam coś dla ciebie, ale jest na górze, więc poczekaj sekundkę.

Chłopak poszedł do męskiego dormitorium, po czym wrócił po chwili, niosąc w dłoniach malutki pakunek.

-To dla ciebie. Oby ci się spodobało – szepnął, wręczając go Kate.

Ta szybko wyjęła z pojemnika śliczną, czarną torebkę.

-Jest piękna! Dziękuję! - powiedziała dziewczyna, całując w policzek Blaise'a. - Pogadałabym z wami jeszcze ale muszę lecieć do Freda.

Pobiegła do dormitorium, położyła torebkę na łóżko i wybiegła z lochów. Szybko poleciała do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zobaczyła Freda. Pomachała mu, dając sygnał, żeby do niej podszedł. Po chwili był przy niej a ona uściskała go, szepcząc : Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. Odsunęła się od chłopaka i dała mi swój prezent. Zanim go otworzył, wyjął z kieszeni szaty małe pudełeczko i podał dziewczynie. Razem otworzyli swoje podarunki. Oczom Kate ukazała się piękna bransoletka. "Jeny... Musiał pewnie na nią sporo odłożyć" – pomyślała. Fred podziękował, całując ją w policzek i mówiąc, że "to naprawdę jedna z fajniejszych rzeczy, jakie dostałem." Nawzajem nałożyli sobie łańcuszki i weszli za rękę do Sali.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate i Fred chcieli spędzić razem wieczór walentynkowy. Postanowili uczcić go na błoniach. On miał zapewnić piwo kremowe i jakąś przekąskę, a ona koc i odpowiednie miejsce. W końcu umówili się pod drzewem, przy małym jeziorku. Spotkali się tam o umówionej godzinie i przygotowali wszystko, w co się zaopatrzyli. Po krótkiej chwili przygotowań usiedli i przytulili się do siebie, patrząc w gwiazdy. Niebo było bezchmurne tego wieczoru. Od zamarzniętego jeziorka bił chłód, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi.

-Ciesze się, ze wszystko się dobrze układa – szepnął Fred.

-Ja też – mruknęła Kate. - Chciałabym, żeby było tak jak najdłużej...

-Ja też... - stwierdził Fred i jeszcze mocniej objął dziewczynę.

Siedzieli tak aż nagle obok niech przebiegło małe stworzonko. Kate zerwała się szybko i zaczęła krzyczeć przerażona.

-Co się stało? Co jest? - pytał zdezorientowany.

-Co to było? - krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna. - Tak się boję, tak się boję... - powtarzała cicho do siebie, obejmując się ramionami. Masowała je z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Nie wiem, nie widziałem- szepnął Fred i podszedł, by przytulić dziewczynę.

-Nie dotykaj mnie!- krzyknęła szybko.

-Słucham...?

Stali tak chwilę, po czym Kate rozluźniła się i usiadła na kocu. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło do Freda i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, mówiąc: "Siadaj, a nie tak stoisz. Przytul mnie, bo jest zimno." Chłopak zrobił tak, jak usłyszał. Nadal myślał o tym, co miało miejsce przed chwilą.

Następnego dnia Blaise złapał Kate, która wychodziła wieczorem z Pokoju Wspólnego.

-Gdzie idziesz? Do Freda?- zapytał.

-Nie. Do Snape'a – uśmiechnęła się. - Mam do niego sprawę.

Wyswobodziła się z uścisku chłopaka i wyszła. Blaise postanowił iść za nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie wychodziła o tak późnej porze i to w dodatku do Snape'a! Wyszedł z Pokoju i zobaczył, że Kate rzeczywiście podąża w kierunku gabinetu opiekuna Ślizgonów. Szedł cicho za nią, a gdy ta skręciła, przyśpieszył kroku. Wyjrzał zza rogu i zobaczył, jak Kate rozmawia cicho ze Snape'em i pokazuje mu jakąś listę. Zamyślony Blais'e wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego i usiadł na małym stoliczku przy oknie.

Po kilku minutach Kate wróciła i szybko zniknęła w dormitorium. Kiedy z niego wyszła, podeszła do Blaise'a.

-Co robisz? - zapytała z ciekawością pięciolatki.

-Piszę list – odparł chłopak szybko.

-Hmm... Listy są cudowne. Takie stare i prawdziwe, nie?

-Taa...

-A piszesz pamiętnik? - zapytała.

-Nie, to babskie zajęcie – mruknął.

-Ja też nie. To głupie. Ale wiesz... W innym świecie byłoby chyba ciekawiej, nie?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

-No spójrz... Fajnie byłoby, gdyby człowiek mógł żyć w dwóch światach, nie? W tym, który należy do wszystkich i... w takim własnym. Stworzonym przez niego i dla niego – mówiąc to Blaise, zauważył błysk w oczach dziewczyny.

-Naprawdę nie rozumiem – szepnął i popatrzył na dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem.

-Och, nieważne – mruknęła zdenerwowana Kate i podeszła do jakichś dwóch drugoklasistów, którzy grali w szachy czarodziejów. Blaise słyszał, jak co jakiś czas, ku irytacji tamtych dwóch, mruczała jakieś wielce pomocne rady. Zaśmiał się i powrócił do pisania.

Następnego poranka Kate znalazła Zabiniego, który siedział w tym samym miejscu, co poprzedniego wieczora. Znowu skrobał coś na pożółkłym pergaminie. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i spojrzała przez ramię. Blaise zasłonił widok.

-Nie mogę nawet zobaczyć? - nachmurzyła się Kate.

-Nie... - mruknął. - Idź coś zrób.

-Och, ale ja chcę coś zrobić. Ale nie wiem co! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na pergamin Zabiniego, po czym, gdy ten się nie spodziewał, wyrwała mu go i szybko przeleciała wzrokiem po tekście. Ku przerażeniu chłopaka, jej oczy się powiększyły a usta lekko otworzyły. Wzrok prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy pojedynczymi słowami, tworząc w głowie spójną całość.

-Co to jest? - szepnęła Kate.

Blaise milczał. Rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym ze zdenerwowaniem i zobaczył, że aktualnie są w nim sami.

-Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? - szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. - Jak mogłeś pisać z nim o mnie.

-Ale to przecież nic... - jęknął cicho Blaise.

-Jak nic? - wykrzyczała Kate z furią w oczach. - Jak nic? -szepnęła. - Piszesz z nim o mnie. Opisujesz moje zachowanie z jakimś chorym komentarzem. Przedstawiasz mnie jak wariatkę! - krzyknęła.

-Ale to nie tak... - próbował się tłumaczyć.

-A jak? A jak, Blaise? I jeszcze początek: "Dzięki za szybką odpowiedź, Fred". Słuchaj, nie jestem głupia. Szalona też nie! Jesteś straszny, Blaise.

Kate wzięła list i wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Szybko skierowała się przed portret Grubej Damy. Nie znała hasła, nie wiedziała, co zrobić, więc oparła się na przeciwko wejścia i czekała. Po chwili przechodził Chris.

-Emm... - próbowała się uśmiechnąć. - Chris, słonko. Fred czegoś zapomniał a koniecznie muszę się z nim spotkać. Otworzyłbyś mi.

-Jasne – odpowiedział chłopak – "Malowana nimfa" szepnął i po chwili portret odsłonił przed nimi wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.

Kate szybko wparowała do niego, wyciągając różdżkę. Zobaczyła, jak Fred, George i inny siedzą i śmieją się z jakiegoś wcześniej powiedzianego żartu. Szybko do niego podeszła i przystawiła różdżkę do szyi. Wszyscy w okół spojrzeli na nią zdenerwowani, szepcząc "Kto ją wpuścił?", "Co za wariatka".

-Co ty zrobiłeś? - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. - Jak mogłeś?

-Ale o co ci...- zaczął Fred.

-Zamknij się! - przerwała mu, wrzeszcząc. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty pergamin i rzuciła mu w twarz. - To ty to zniszczyłeś! Nie chcę cię znać. To koniec, rozumiesz? Koniec!

Kate wybiegła szybko, pozostawiając oniemiałych Gryfonów, którzy patrzyli po sobie z niesmakiem. Fred podniósł kartkę i przeczytał początek. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego i zobaczyli przerażenie, rysujące się w jego oczach. Po chwili wybiegł za Kate, mocno ściskając pergamin. Zobaczył, jak schodzi z wieży. Szybko ją dogonił i złapał za nadgarstek.

-Nie, nie. To nie tak. Źle wyszło, naprawdę źle... - zaczął tłumaczyć się gorączkowo.

-Nie mam zamiaru z tobą gadać... - spojrzała mu w oczy i wysyczała. - Weasley!

Puścił ją, zwieszając głowę. Kate odeszła dumnym krokiem, wycierając łzy.

Po tym zdarzeniu wiele się zmieniło. Kate omijała Gryfonów szerokim łukiem, nie rozmawiając z nimi. Stała się zimna i zarozumiała. Zamknęła się w sobie i coraz częściej szukała samotności. Często spędzała czas na swoim siódmym korytarzu pilnując, by żadnemu uczniowi nie przyszło do głowy wejść do Pokoju Życzeń. Czasem tylko rozmawiała z Draco. Przez pewien czas unikała Blaise'a. Jednakże później wybaczyła mu i tolerowała jego obecność.

Dni mijały powoli. Niedługo miała nadejść wiosna. Uczniowie cieszyli się, ze nareszcie będą mogli rzucić w kąt rękawiczki, czapki i szaliki wszystkich kolorów. Marzec przyniósł ze sobą powiewy ciepłego powietrza, jednak potrafił zaskoczyć krótkim opadem śniegu albo wielką ulewą.

Blaise zauważył zmianę, jaka nastąpiła w Kate. Starał się z nią rozmawiać. Przepraszał na każdym kroku i spędzał z nią czas. Pomagał w nauce, często odciążał. Usprawiedliwiał przed nauczycielami a już szczególnie przed innymi uczniami. Jej zmiany nastrojów tłumaczył PMS albo burzą hormonów.

Kate starała się być miłą dla Ślizgonów. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to jej drugi dom, rodzina. Że jeżeli ona da z siebie wszystko, oni zrobią to samo. Chciała się w pełni poświęcić. Inne domy traktowała z kolei z wyższością. Kiedy widziała Freda, odwracała wzrok i odchodziła szybko. Nie mogła znieść jego oczu. Widziała w nich ból i... strach. Bał się o nią. O to, że zmieniła się tak bardzo, iż sama zaczynała sądzić, że nie wie już, kim jest naprawdę.

Zbliżał się 21 marca. Pierwszy dzień wiosny. A w głowie Kate była tylko jedna myśl: "Chcę coś zmienić."


	8. Chapter 8

Dwudziesty pierwszy marzec.

Data, która wryła się w pamięć wszystkich Ślizgonów i nie tylko.

Kiedy tego dnia uczniowie pojawili się na śniadaniu nic nie zapowiadało, że będzie to straszny dzień. Wszyscy siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, zajadając smakołyki, przygotowane przez skrzaty. Śmiech był słyszalny wszędzie dookoła. Panowała ogólna radość, gdyż można było mówić, że oficjalnie nastała wiosna. Podbudowywało to wiele osób na duchu i nie tylko.

Dumbledore wstał i powiedział głośno:

-Chciałbym, żebyście świętowali nadejście wiosny razem z nami! Cieszcie się! Chcąc uniknąć wszelkich nieobecności oznajmiam, że tego dnia lekcje zostają odwołane!

Zapanowała ogólna radość. Uczniowie wiwatowali, śmiali się, klaskali i śpiewali wesoło. Dzień wolności był świetnym pomysłem.

Opuszczając Wielką Salę dało się słyszeć rozmowy o planach na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Niektórzy mówili o dodatkowym dniu samotnej nauki w bibliotece, inni chcieli spędzić kilka godzin w łóżku, wysypiając się dostatecznie. Jednakże większość uczniów poszła na błonia, zasiadając na nich w grupkach znajomych.

Pansy Parkinson także chciała spędzić ten czas z resztą Ślizgonów na błoniach. Planowali po-naśmiewać się z Pottera i reszty jego niedorozwiniętych przyjaciół. Jednak najpierw Pansy musiała wrócić do dormitorium po swoją różdżkę, o której zapomniała rano, gdyż zaspała. W Pokoju Wspólnym weszła po schodach na górę i otworzyła powoli drzwi. Jej przeraźliwy krzyk słyszano chyba w całych lochach. A na pewno usłyszał je Snape, który już po chwili był obok, patrząc z poirytowaniem na dziewczynę:

-Co się stało? - wysyczał, gdy wchodzili po schodach, żeby stanąć obok uczennicy.

-To nie ja, panie profesorze. Nie ja...

-Zamknij się! Biegnij po resztę Ślizgonów, ale najpierw przyślij tu Dumbledora. Opowiedz mu wszystko.

Pansy pokiwała głową i szybko wybiegła. Snape podszedł do ciała w dormitorium i lekko je odwrócił, choć nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, kto to jest. Przed nim na podłodze leżała Kate. W ręce trzymała butelkę a obok niej był kociołek z eliksirem w środku.

-Wywar Żywej Śmierci – mruknął. - Składniki potrzebne z rozkazu Czarnego Pana, co Kate...

Sprawdził jej puls. Nie było. Umarła.

Po chwili do pomieszczenie weszło kilku nauczycieli z Dumbledorem na czele. Przyjrzał się uważnie ciału i kociołkowi, po czym rzekł:

-Nie łatwo zdobyć te składniki, prawda Severusie?

-Zgadza się... Jednak zauważyłem, że ostatnio znikały one z mojej kolekcji... Już wiemy czemu.

-Toż to zbrodnia. Jak ona mogła?- szepnęła McGonagall.

Nauczyciele wyszli z dormitorium. Dumbledore stanął na schodach i powiedział do Ślizgonów zebranych w Pokoju Wspólnym:

-Czy ktoś ma z tym coś związanego? Czy ktoś znał powód?

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z zapytaniem w oczach. Nikt, oprócz płaczącej w rogu Pansy, nie wiedział, po co tu są i co się stało.

-Musze stwierdzić, ze wasza koleżanka, Catherine Elizabeth Ring, popełniła samobójstwo. Zażyła Wywar Żywej Śmierci – oznajmił Dyrektor.

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie z przerażeniem w oczach. Niektóre dziewczyny dołączyły do Pansy, pogrążając się w płaczu. Blaise spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Draco. Odeszli razem do tyłu.

-Co ja zrobiłem...- szepnął Draco.

-Nie twoja wina. Ona była chora – stwierdził Blaise szeptem.

-Co?

-To, co słyszysz. Rozmawiałem o jej zachowaniu z Fredem, z Hermioną. Czytałem kilka książek. Nawet byłem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kate była chora psychicznie. Miała schizofrenie.

Draco spojrzał z niepokojem w oczy Blaise'a. Oboje chcieli ją zobaczyć. Podeszli do Dumbledor'a i zapytali:

-Panie Dyrektorze. Czy można ją zobaczyć?

-Nie teraz, chłopcy. Zostanie przeniesiona do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Za godzinę możecie obejrzeć jej ciało po raz ostatni – szepnął ze smutkiem.

Draco i Blaise wyszli z lochów, kierując się na błonia. Postanowili znaleźć Freda i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Miał prawo wiedzieć. W końcu zobaczyli go, otoczonego przez grupkę znajomych. Blaise pomachał do niego, skłaniając, by ten podszedł do nich.

-Co jest? - zapytał Fred.

-Kate nie żyje – szepnął Blaise. - Musisz wiedzieć.

-Żartujesz?

-Nie jesteśmy takimi debilami, żeby robić sobie jaja ze śmierci Ślizgonki – syknął Draco.

Fred zakrył twarz dłońmi i kręcił nią chwilę. Uklęknął. Blaise położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i poklepał lekko.

-Ona była chora, Fred. Pamiętaj o tym – szepnął.

Po chwil Fred wstał i spojrzał na nich ze łzami w oczach, po czym cicho powiedział:

-Kiedy można ją zobaczyć?

-Za jakieś pól godziny – powiedział Draco. - W Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

-Dobrze. Dziękuję wam – Fred poszedł w kierunku Hogwartu. Blaise i Draco ruszyli za nim. Cała trójka chciała ją zobaczyć. Ten ostatni raz.

Weszli do pomieszczenia i rozejrzeli się, przelatując wzrokiem wszystkie łóżka po kolei. W końcu ją zobaczyli. Podeszli cicho i stanęli obok. Wyglądała inaczej niż przez ostatnie dni.

-Jest piękna – szepnął Fred.

-Zgadza się... - przytaknął cicho Blaise.

Draco nic nie mówił i wpatrywał się w twarz Kate. Dotknął jej dłoni i stwierdził, że jest zimna. Fred nachylił się i lekko pocałował ją w usta. Blaise pogłaskał jej policzek. Wszyscy troje zwrócili uwagę na jedną, najpiękniejszą rzecz, która napawała ich szczęściem. Ona po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechała się.

* * *

><p>Może nie jest to cudowne zakończenie, ale taki jest właśnie koniec. Dziękuję ty, którzy przeczytali to i przepraszam ich od razu. Wiem, że nie umywa się do reszty opowiadań, ale tak wyszło ^^<p> 


End file.
